


Answer the Phone (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [116]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You may or may not be having a sexual relationship with your boss that may or may not be taking place during and after work.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Answer the Phone (CEO AU)

You were packing up your things, ready to head out for the day when the phone on your desk rang. Like routine, you answered it, holding the receiver between your shoulder and ear, “Mister Dameron’s office, his assistant, Y/N, speaking.”

“Before you leave, honey, can you come inside my office for me, please? I need to talk to you.” you heard your boss request.

“Of course, sir. Be right there.” you looked over your shoulder to see that all of the surrounding desks and cubicles were empty. It wasn’t unusual for you to be the last one at work, besides your boss.

“Perfect,” with that he hung up the phone and you set your things onto your desk. 

You waltzed into Mister Dameron’s office without knocking, your heels thudding against the carpeted floor. When you stood two feet from his desk, you stood there, hands folded in front of you, “You asked to see me, sir?”

He’s looking through a file and without looking up, he murmurs, “Are you the last one here?”

You nod, even though he can’t see you, “Yes, as usual, sir.”

You watch as the corner of his lips twitch up, “Good,” he closes the file and sets it to the side, “Sit on my desk,” he points to the spot right in front of him, pushing his chair back in order to make room for you. 

Your heels continue to thud against the floor as you make your way around the desk, you stop in front of your boss, hopping up to perch yourself on top of his work space.

His his hands immediately slide up your stocking clad legs, stopping at the hem of your pencil skirt, “Did you do as I asked?”

You let out a shaky breath as you nodded, “Yes, sir.”

He hums, “Mmmm. Spread your legs for me, sweetheart. I need to see for myself.” 

You do as your told, allowing your legs to open up for him and his hands push up your skirt. What greets him is a sight to behold. 

Your bare pussy is there, wet and wanting, ready for him. He leans in taking a whiff of your arousal, “God, honey, you smell so fucking good,” with two fingers, he spreads your lips and moans, “Fuck, you’re so wet. And you didn’t touch yourself all day?”

You shook your head, “No, sir.”

he reaches up and cups the side of your face, “Such a good girl for me,” he murmurs as you lean into his touch, “I’m gonna reward you, since you were so good for me today. What’ll it be, sweetheart?”

You bit your lip and muttered, “Can I have your mouth and fingers, sir?”

He chuckled, “Greedy, aren’t ya? But I’ll allow it since you’ve been a good girl.” Poe then fell to his knees and hung your legs over his shoulders. His mouth delved into your wanting heat, licking up along your slit and circling around your clit. 

Your hands gripped onto the edge of his desk for dear life, nails digging into the wood when you felt Poe’s fingers enter your core and began to slowly pump in and out of you. 

“Fuck, Poe,” you moan, shutting your eyes and hanging your head back. 

With his other hand, Poe reached up and grabbed your breast squeezing and kneading the flesh. 

His tongue and fingers worked in tandem. His fingers pumping inside you while his tongue worked on your clit. You could feel the pressure building up inside you. 

“Poe,” you panted, “I’m close.”

“Go ahead, honey. Cum for me. Cum on my tongue,” he rasped and worked harder to bringing you closer and closer to your climax. 

You let out a gasp, and gripped Poe’s hair, tugging at the roots while you came. You held Poe there until your orgasm came and went. 

You loosened your grip on Poe’s hair, your hand falling to your side as Poe leaned back. He looked you dead in the eyes as he licked and sucked your juices off his fingers, “Fucking delicious.”

He stood up and that’s when you saw his evident bulge pressing against the heather grey of his slacks, “Get down and bend over the desk for me.”

You rolled in your lips to prevent you from smiling with glee. You didn’t know whether or not you were going to get fucked today, but you were sure hoping. 

Poe quickly undid his slacks, pushing them down, along with his boxers, to free his hard cock. He stroke it with one hand while the other hiked up your skirt further, then landing a smack onto your ass. 

Reaching over to his drawer, he pulled out a condom and quickly rolled it onto his length. With a hand on your back and another on his cock, he thrust into you, causing you both to moan in pleasure. 

He didn’t wait for you to adjust as he started to snap his hips against yours. Both hands on your hips as he just went for it, looking down and watching his dick go in and out of you.

“Goddamn, baby,” he groaned, “Never get tired of your pussy.”

Your face was pressed up against the cool wooden surface, nails clawing at nothing, but looking for something to hold on to, “Harder, Poe, more. Please,” you begged, which caused Poe to chuckle. 

“You’re such a greedy little thing, aren’t ya? Greedy for my dick, huh?” he bent down, lips pressed against your ear, “Say it. Say that you’re greedy for my dick.”

You whimper as you moan out, “I’m greedy for your dick, sir.”

“Yeah, you are. And who’s dick makes you feel this way?”

“Yours, sir. Only your dick can make me feel this way.”

“That’s fucking ri-”

_Rrrriiiiing rrriiiiiing!_

“Goddammit!” Poe yells as his phone interrupts him. He reaches over to grab it, but then he gets an idea, “Answer it.”

You look over your shoulder with wide eyes, “What?!”

“Answer it, sweetheart.”

“But-”

“Answer. The. Phone.,” he demands in a low, assertive voice that just makes your insides churn with delight. 

Poe is still, his dick still inside you, as he watches you reach over and answer his ringing phone, “Mister Dameron’s office this is-” then he thrusts into you and you gasp, “h-his a-assistant Y-Y/N speaking.”

“Y/N? Oh, I thought I called Poe’s direct line,” it’s Finn, Poe’s friend and co-CEO to his business.

As Poe continues to fuck you, you try to remain professional, “You did. He-He just stepped out for a moment. Would you like to wait or would you like to leave a message.”

“I can just leave a message. Tell him that the meeting with Leia has been moved to Monday and not Friday. She needs to take a trip to London to oversee the branch over there.”

Poe begins to fuck you harder, reaching over and gripping your hair. You bite your lip to hold back a moan, “O-Okay. I’ll let him kn-oh,” you gasp when Poe hits a particularly sweet spot. 

“You okay?” Finn asks with concern.

“Yeah. I just dropped some papers.”

He hums, “You should really tell Poe to stop working you so hard.”

You smirk when you reply, “I don’t mind it at all,” you glance over your shoulder and he shoots you a wink, “Anyway, I’ll relay the message to him. I’ll see you tomorrow, Finn.”

“Alright, see ya, Y/N. And thank you!”

“No problem!” you then slam the phone down and you let out a loud, “Oh my God!”

Poe chuckled, bending down and kissing your shoulder, “You were amazing, sweetheart. You’re always so good and amazing for me. Works so hard.” his hand reaches around and he starts to rub at your clit ferociously. 

“Goddammit, Poe!” you cry out as his thrusts start to become more erratic and you feel that pressure building up inside again. 

“Fuck, honey. I’m gonna cum. Shit. Shit!” he gives to hard thrusts, before his hips still and he spills himself into the condom. Once he’s done, he falls back into his chair in a sweaty, panting mess. 

You just stay there, limp against his desk, your pussy now feeling empty. It’s seconds, or maybe minutes, you’re not sure, later that you stand up, pulling your skirt and smoothing out the fabric. 

Poe just continues to sit there and watch as you help tuck him back inside his pants, and fastening them up. He looks prim and proper again, besides the beads of sweat on his face. 

You let out a deep breath, “Finn said that Leia moved your meeting to Monday of next week instead of Friday. She has to make an emergency trip to London.”

He snorted, “Ben probably fucked something up again. Okay. I’ll make note of it.”

You looked at him expectantly, “Is there anything else you need, sir?”

He reaches for your hand, thumb stroking your skin, “Go on a date with me?”

You sighed, shaking your head, “Poe, it’s bad enough that we’re fucking. If we end up dating, I’m bound to get in trouble.”

“You won’t get in trouble, Y/N. I’m the boss.”

“But still. People talk and I’d rather not be the stereotypical secretary that fucks her boss.”

“But you are,” he says with a smirk and you give him a pointed look.

“Yeah, but no one else knows that. I have a reputation to maintain, Poe.”

His shoulders sag in disappointment…again, “Fine, but you know how much I care about you.”

“I know,” you whisper as you bend down and press your lips to his, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He sighs, “See ya. Drive safe.”

“Thank you,” you murmur, giving him a soft smile as you make your way out of his office to grab your things and leave. 

Poe slumps in his chair, hand running through his curly locks, “Fuck.” How he wishes he could love you freely.


End file.
